


Затишье

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015<br/>Автор - <a href="http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134">Charlie Ryder</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Затишье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134)

Чарльз останавливается на пороге библиотеки, прикрывая глаза ладонью и щурясь от яркого зимнего солнца, чихает и плотнее запахивает на груди тёмно-красную ткань.

— Ты всю комнату выстудил, — говорит он с не слишком искренним упрёком.

Эрик поднимает глаза от книги. Ну да, зачитался; сосредоточившись на чём-то одном, он обычно почти полностью игнорировал окружающую обстановку. Вот и того, что камин давно потух, он не заметил.

Теперь, когда его внимание привлёк Чарльз, Эрик сразу замечает кое-что ещё. Он делает едва уловимый жест рукой, и инвалидное кресло плавно взмывает в воздух, подлетает на середину комнаты, слегка покачиваясь. Эрик приподнимает бровь.

— На тебе мой плащ, — произносит он неверяще.

— Правда? — самым невинным голосом откликается Чарльз. — Прости, я, наверное, перепутал его со своим пледом. Цвет похожий...

— И тоже висит в шкафу?

Несколько дней назад Чарльз настоял на том, что школе нужны рождественские каникулы. Те из учеников, которые умудрялись сохранять хорошие отношения с родителями, разъехались по домам, прочие остались в Вестчестере — и наслаждались сном до полудня, дежурством на кухне (из блюд, приготовленных с применением способностей, можно было составлять кулинарную книгу мутанта), снежными битвами вместо тренировок и зрелищем грозного Магнето в водолазке, тёплом халате и тапочках. Зрелище было в чём-то даже уютное, но тревожащее.

Чарльз особенно упирал на то, что каникулы нужны даже лидерам радикальных террористических организаций. Вчера он наконец уговорил Эрика повесить плащ в шкаф — без помощи телепатии, что, несомненно, делало честь его дипломатическим навыкам.

«Я не хочу, чтобы хоть что-то об этом напоминало», — заявил он тогда тоном, не терпящим возражений. Подобный тон в его исполнении Эрик находил крайне милым.

— О, я, конечно, пообещал насчёт шкафа, — Чарльз улыбается, — но мы вчера немного отвлеклись, если помнишь. Он так и остался на спинке кресла, и я принял его за плед.

Эрик хмыкает, откладывает книгу и встаёт, одновременно подзывая коляску ближе к себе; подхватывает Чарльза на руки и возвращается вместе с ним на диван. Край плаща свешивается на пол, и Чарльз упрямо поддёргивает его повыше, заодно устраивая голову на коленях у Эрика, и снова чихает.

— Ты что, заболел? — каминная решётка мгновенно раскаляется докрасна, и поленья начинают потрескивать.

— Нет, всё в порядке, это дурацкая реакция на солнце, — объясняет Чарльз и жмурится от солнечных лучей, попавших в глаза, фыркает и пытается накрыть лицо плащом, но потом просто утыкается носом в отворот халата Эрика.

Эрик лениво перебирает каштановые пряди. Какая-то его часть хочет возмутиться насчёт плаща: его место поверх доспехов, в битве, а не на плечах у Чарльза вместо пледа, но всё это — тихий шелест пламени, тёплая тяжесть на коленях, солнечные зайчики в волосах между его пальцев — слишком хрупко, условно и недолговечно, чтобы нарушать очарование длящегося момента. Как яркий зимний день. Как затишье перед метелью.

В конце концов, на Чарльзе плащ тоже смотрится неплохо, решает он.


End file.
